Pour que vive notre futur
by Aquarius-no-Camus
Summary: 18ème siècle, la guerre sainte est sur le point de se terminer. Voici le dernier acte des Chevaliers d'Or du point de vue d'Albafica. One-shot.


Bonjour à tous, je poste ici mon premier one-shot (qui ne sera peut-être plus un one-shot dans le futur) alors ne soyez pas trop dur s'il vous plaît. Et mettez tout plein de commentaires pour que je puisse m'améliorer ) (et parce que j'aime bien je l'avoue de bonne grâce). Sur ce bonne lecture !

One-shot

Nous sommes tous là. Réunis. Pour mettre fin à cette guerre insensée qui n'a que trop duré. Nous sommes tous là fiers dans nos armures. Je tiens une rose entre mes dents, une autre entre mes doigts.

_Flashback_

-Hadès… J'ai entendu dire que ce que tu craignais par dessus tout était la lumière du soleil… Le fait que tu te terres ici, dans les ténèbres éternelles en est la meilleure preuve !

-!

Shion avait réussi à surprendre le seigneur des morts un bref instant le temps que celui-ci ne reprenne la maîtrise de ses émotions.

-Que dirais-tu de ressentir sa clarté et sa chaleur … continua le Chevalier du bélier en invoquant doucement son Cosmos, par le biais des douze Chevaliers d'Or ?

-Ta connaissance de ma personne t'honore, mais à quoi cela t'avancera-t-il ? Je te rappelle que vous n'êtes que deux ! fit remarquer Hadès, un léger sourire flottant sur ces lèvres.

-J'y parviendrai ! répliqua Shion, j'invoquerai la lumière du soleil ! Et nous ne sommes pas que deux !

Les armures d'or étaient enfin réunies et, grâce à elles, Hadès serait vaincu. Ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs surpris pour la deuxième fois en peu de temps.

-Selon notre signe zodiacal, nous revenons à notre place un mois par an, mais… ensemble les douze maisons baignent dans la lumière du soleil toute l'année et ce … depuis des temps immémoriaux ! expliqua Shion légèrement prétentieux pour paraître sur de lui, elles se sont ainsi gorgées de lumière et d'énergie durant tout ce temps. Si nous lançons une attaque jumelée coordonnée, toi, le seigneur des ténèbres, tu ne pourras y résister !

-Hadès, que la lumière dorée… te terrasse ! s'exclamèrent les deux Chevalier d'or, et qu'elle sauve notre prochain, pensèrent-ils en chœur.

Ils échouèrent. La lumière n'est pas assez puissante pour réduire son corps et son âme en cendres. Les ténèbres se referment sur eux. Sans aucun échappatoire possible. Sans autre solution que la mort qu'ils ont tant défiée. Que nous avons tous défiée avant de la rejoindre. Quelle ironie ! « Tenma, la voie que tu as tracée au péril de ta vie … » pense Dôko, « était … trop difficile à emprunter pour deux simples Chevaliers d'or ! La lumière dorée n'aura pas suffi… ».

_Alors, dans le champ vague et livide de l'ombre,_

_Se répandit, fumant, on ne sait quel flot noir,_

_Ô terreur ! Et l'on vit, sous l'effrayant pressoir,_

_Naître de la lumière à travers d'affreux voiles_

_Et jaillir et couler du sang et des étoiles…_

_Fin du flashback_

_J'ai vu l'ombre infinie où se perdent les nombres,_

_J'ai vu les visions que les réprouvés font,_

_Les engloutissements de l'abîme sans fond _

_J'ai vu le ciel, l'éther, le chaos et l'espace._

_Vivants. Puisque j'en viens, je sais ce qui se passe._

C'est la fin. Mais je suis heureux, tous mes frères d'armes, mes compagnons, mes amis, mon présent sont là, à mes côtés. Bélier. Taureau. Gémeaux. Cancer. Lion. Vierge. Balance. Scorpion. Sagittaire. Capricorne. Verseau. Poissons. Nos douze signes sont rassemblés en ce même lieu. Pour aider nos amis, pour aider notre prochain, pour que le passé reste dans les mémoires et pour que tous nos sacrifices n'aient pas été vains.

-Non…, affirme Sisyphe, la lumière ne disparaîtra pas.

-Pour les générations futures ! commence Aldébaran.

-Pour la raison ! poursuit Asmita de son ton calme, les mains jointes en prières.

-Pour l'ardeur ! assène Kardia avec son charisme habituel.

-Pour le rêve et l'espérance ! continue Dégel de sa voie froide, les mains réunis de manière à former une jarre.

-Pour rendre possible l'impossible ! sourit Régulus.

-Pour la fierté ! Je prononce enfin ces mots qui me brûlent les lèvres.

-Pour tout ce qui vit ! lance Manigoldo avec assurance.

-Pour la bonne cause ! dit El Cid avec férocité.

-Pour soi-même ! complètent les gémeaux.

-Pour la voie que tu as ouvertes, Pégase…, pour l'avenir que tu nous as promis !

La voix de Sisyphe est comme une promesse. La promesse que notre futur pourra vivre en paix. Et c'est pour cette raison que je me battrai jusqu'à la fin. Faire des sacrifices m'importe peu si d'autre sont heureux. Maintenant l'heure est venue. Nous allons embraser toute notre vie et toute âme. Dans une ultime alliance.

-Vous êtes venus… jusqu'ici, par-delà la mort… pour nous aider… Compagnons !S'exclament Shion et Dôko.

-Que ? Comment des morts peuvent-ils se trouver devant moi ? s'étonne Hadès, cette lumière… Elle est plus brillante… plus chaude que la précédente…

-Exactement ! Nous avons répondu à l'appel de Pégase et de nos amis !

Nos Cosmos se mêlent, se lient, s'unissent plus puissants que jamais. Nous qui avons tous atteint le huitième sens, le sens sublimé et qui sommes considérés comme les douze hommes les plus puissants du monde. Je n'ai pas peur, car ils sont à mes côtés, luttant dans un même but. Shion. Rasgado. Aspros et Deutéros. Manigoldo. Régulus. Asmita. Dôko. Kardia. Sisyphe. El Cid. Dégel. Et moi Albafica. Nos âmes se rejoignent. Nos Cosmos sont à leur paroxysme. Nous embrasons notre destin. La cause pour laquelle on se bat.

_La mort, libérateur souriant, nous transfère_

_D'astre en astre, de ciel en ciel, de sphère en sphère,_

_Et son trousseau de clefs nous ouvre tour à tour_

_Le haut, le bas, l'obscur, le bleu, la nuit, le jour,_

_Une porte, puis l'autre, et chaque fois nous sommes_

_De plus en plus des dieux tout en restant des hommes_

-Nous sommes venus pou annihiler les ténèbres grâce à notre lumière ! Pour que vive le futur ! Et cette lumière ne cessera de briller !

Notre lumière frappe Hadès, sans jamais faiblir, brillante et chaude. Porteuse de tous nos rêves. Pour Athéna !

-Pégase… Tenma… tu auras su accomplir ta destinée jusqu'au bout…

-La lumière dégagée par les Chevalier d'or est… en train de briser les ténèbres d'Hadès ! murmure Tenma.

-La lumière dorée a frappé… directement Hadès ! s'émerveille Sasha.

Nous avons réussi… Je souris, par notre volonté nous avons réussi. Mon âme s'en va lentement au néant. Je sais ce qui nous attend… Adieu Ô Athéna. Mes compagnons. Shion, Dôko, nous vous confions la suite. A vous et aux armures d'or qui nous ont accompagné… Je vous fais confiance. Moi, l'esprit de la fierté, le Chevalier d'or des poissons !

-Merci, vous êtes vraiment très puissant, même sous la forme d'esprits… vous n'avez jamais renoncé à vous battre ! Et vous n'avez jamais cessé de gardez un œil sur moi. Vos sacrifices ne seront pas inutiles. Je vaincrais Hadès et mettrai fin à cette guerre sainte avec Alone et Sasha, nous promet Tenma.

Fin

Les poèmes sont de Victor Hugo.

Merci à tous d'avoir pris le temps de lire, j'espère que ça vous a plus. A un de ces quatres.


End file.
